


When the world is ending (What will we do?)

by YouknowhoIam



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouknowhoIam/pseuds/YouknowhoIam
Summary: When the day is beginning, and all is peaceful.





	When the world is ending (What will we do?)

The air was warm with familiarity, and the smell of cocoa. Laughter bouncing easily, chuckles creating a light undertone to the quiet noise, with the melody of gentle clanging from pots and pans in the kitchen. Looking around were the faces of many who have lived long past their years, but are still filled with such childish light, ones filled with hope, and all filled with love. Looking into brown eyes, the fatherly warmth and love was encapsulating. Eyes shifting to another, meeting a warm blue, filled with years, and still holding childish joy, their eyes locking. The eyes sparkled with mischief as the person swiped the bowl of popcorn from the silver arm. Blue shocked eyes, meeting the mischievous face, laughter rolling off both in hazy mirth. Across the plush furniture, weary blue eyes, bounced with amusement as they watched the exchange. The weary eyes shifted to kind motherly blues, softening as they took in the scene before them. Motherly eyes scolding, yet comforting as they watched the father tease the man with electric blue eyes. Fiery red hair flashing across the scene as the woman slapped gently at the fathers shoulder, telling him off for confusing the man with electric blue eyes. Her eyes a piercing green, hair fiery red. She settled back into the love seat next to the man with old eyes, and blonde hair. Said man was reading an old book, one could barely make out the title, Old Yeller. Electric blue eyes, and shining blonde hair, the god settled back into his seat, hammer settle loyally at his side.

These are the types of things the boy got to see every day. Mr. Stark to his left, with Ms. Potts curled next to him. Ms. Romanoff sitting in the love seat next to Mr. Rogers. Mr. Barton on the couch across, always taking something from Mr. Barnes, out of good fun. Ms. Romanoff always scolding Mr.Stark for trying to confuse Thor. Mr. Banner observing from his recliner near the edge of the couch, watching as Ms. Potts got ready to stop Mr. Stark before Ms. Romanoff stepped in. Thor settling down from his conversation with Mr. Stark. He could pick up the sound of Mr. Wilson in the kitchen, always cooking up a meal, enough to feed an army, or just a team of superheroes. His advanced hearing picking up on the light sounds of Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Vision a few rooms away, watching a cooking show together quietly.

Peter saw many sides of his team, and this was the one he loved the most. Where he could pretend they were a family, where he could pretend they were normal, before the evening inevitably ended, sending him back to his quiet apartment in Queens. Where they had just enough to survive, but not much else. Where his aunt always smelt of slightly burnt cookies, and green apple hand soap. Where he was met with warm hugs and a warm meal, even if it was slightly overcooked. Where all he had to worry about was his grades and how he could help his aunt out.

Those days were his favorite to remember, but as the memory faded, and the pain and fear set in, he wasn't ready to let that go. He begged his mentor to save him, help him, he was scared and he wasn't ready to go. He wasn't ready to go, he didn't want to go. He didn't want the last thing he felt to be his atoms ripping apart and fading into nothing, and he gripped his mentor with the last of his fading strength, trying to cling to that warmth from the days they've had together, trying to stay so he didn't have to do that to his mentor. To leave him on this broken planet alone, he didn't want to. He was sorry. Sorry sorry sorry.

And he was gone.

He felt something.

And then he was back.   
His body stitching back together as the decimation was reversed. He was alive. Not quite safe, but alive. And Mr. Stark needed help. He was going to help, because he failed him so many times before. And he needed Spider-Man's help. He raced across the battlefield. And the look on Mr. Stark's face when he saw Peter. There was none. His face went blank, and before he could register, Mr. Stark had wrapped him up in a hug. This time he wasn't dying, he was living. And Mr. Stark needed his help.

Peter gripped the gauntlet with all his strength, and looked out at the battlefield. His suit was half destroyed, mask broken beyond repair, and many of the web combinations and suit functions permanently offline. People were dying, and he could stop that. Because that's what Spider-Man does. He looks out for the little guy, and stops the bad things from happening. It's what Peter does. He stops the bullies from picking on the other students. And the Titan was just another bully when it comes down to it. He had lost things, so he wanted to take it out on everyone else to make himself feel better.

Yes. Spider-Man could stop this.

Peter could stop this.

So he did.

Power ripped its way through the boy's arm, reaching for his soul, trying to corrupt the young boy. The boy looked at his mentor one last time before he did it. He made eye contact with the man as determination steeled his nerves. The battle seemed to slow, time coming to a near complete stop as faces turned his way. Horror creeping into the many eyes he'd attracted. Horror in the eyes of the mad titan. For he was staring into the eyes of a boy, a child, who was willing to give everything for his family, his world, and he knew.

Peter brought his hand up, it seemed like such a slow action, but really it went quite fast.

Peter was a Giver. He would give and give, and never take.

So Peter gave.

The gauntlet glowed brightly as the boy brought his fingers together. The same action that killed him not moments ago.

The stones shone brightly, whiting out his vision before he heard it. The quiet whispers of the Universe, little murmurs or what to do. They'd never had a giver before, only takers. Around him, he could see bodies of many, and he knew they were takers. The Universe told him, they were one's to wield the stones for their own gain, they caused destruction and chaos. But it didn't understand. Why would he wield the stones if not for himself, why would he give so much and ask for nothing in return? To Peter it was simple. To the Universe, it was a mystery. So they gave. It was quite a rare thing. The Universe had only every received takers, so when given a Giver, it knew only what to do based on the young boy's own actions. It gave. it gave him life, and took his troubles, all it asked in return, was for the boy to understand. You don't always have to be the one to give. It's okay to take once in a while, just remember to keep a balance.

When Peter opened his eyes, his hand was hanging at his side, he watched as the allies paused. Turning away from him to look at the army. The soldiers from the mad titan's army were fading, in the same way he had only minutes ago. He saw it before he heard it. Mr. Stark running at him, screaming his name. It took a few moments before the sound of post battle to reach his ears. The cheers of the allies, and panicked screams of the ones he holds dear. He saw Mr. Stark running across the field, it was so slow, the world had yet to speed up for him, every sound like he was under water, and every action like they were moving through molasses. He watched as Mr. Rhodes took flight, flying towards him. He saw Thor swing his axe and launch in his direction. He saw Ms. Widow run from her position on the field. He saw Dr. Banner look in his direction, the same, sad weariness he saw the day he first met the man. This time directed at Spider-Man. He saw Ms. Potts stare in shock, he saw Mr. Barton's glassy eyed gaze, and he saw Mr. Rogers fall to his knees, supported by Mr. Barnes as they stared at him with guilt. He saw Wanda and Vision, he saw Shuri, and Black Panther, he saw Captain Marvel. He saw it all before he heard it. He heard it before he felt it. The gauntlet slid off his slender arm and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Then he felt it.

The same warmth from being with his family. The warmth from drinking hot cocoa and eating popcorn during movie nights, surrounded by some of his favorite people. The same warmth he felt when he watched bad movies with his aunt, or when she comforted him after a nightmare, by cocoa and midnight talks.

The warmth of family.

And he was content.

The burning in his arm faded as the Universe stitched him back together, fixing it's damage on the Giver, as an apology for what it had done. Falcon had reached him first, kicking the toasted gauntlet away from the boy, frantically waving and talking as the boy sat down. He sat down because he was tired. Mr. Rhodes reached him next holding the Falcon back. Mr. Stark finally got over to him, gripping the boy's face and checking for injuries, lightly grabbing the boys arm and checking for damage, shocked when he found nothing but a light scar on the back of his hand. It was shaped like a star.

After that, if felt like the world sped by, racing past his as he tried to grip onto anything an anchor. According to Mr. Stark, it had been 5 years. He found out that Ned had been dusted, but MJ and most of his class had not. He had to learn how to move on, how to accept that Ms. Potts became Mrs. Potts. They had a daughter now, and she thought he was her brother. Mr. Stark had said they told her that so she wouldn't be confused as to why her dad was mourning over a teenage boy she had never met. And why they had pictures of him around the house. The world was in chaos for months after they brought everyone back, not just with the sudden influx of people and the need for food, but with world leaders coming back, and how to learn how to move on. No one knew what to do it seemed. And Peter had started therapy and Mr. Stark's request, and the Avengers had the space battle on a need to know basis, so no one knew what really happened up there.

It took a few years, but with patience, farm increases, and lots of therapy, the world started to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I do actually have ideas for different endings and such to this story, lemme know if you wanna see any, and i'll get them written out if you want :)


End file.
